Story: Vor der großen Katastrophe
center Der Anfang der Geschichte von Metru Nui könnte auch als der Beginn der aufgezeichneten Matoraner Geschichte bezeichnet werden, und kennzeichnet den Übergang von dem alten Mythos und der Legende zu einer zuverlässigen und chronologischen Erzählung des Geschehens. Die Liga der Sechs Königreiche thumb|220px|Die BarrakiBald tauchten die Barraki, was so viel bedeutet wie "Kriegsherren", auf. Sie bestanden aus Mantax, Ehlek, Carapar, Kalmah, Pridak und Takadox. Sie wurden Herrscher des Schreckens genannt, weil sie sich Armeen schufen und damit alles eroberten, das ihnen in den Weg kam, und sich somit ein eigenes Imperium schufen. Dies ging viele Jahre so weiter und endete in einer Terrorherrschaft, durch ihre Macht entstand der Wunsch den Großen Geist persönlich zu stürzen. So verloren sie ihre eigentliche Aufgabe aus dem Auge. Sie zogen durch das Universum und beschlagnahmten alles was sie fanden. Bald schlossen die Makuta und die Barraki ein Abkommen. Sie würden ihnen Souveränität für ihre Freiheit geben. thumb|left|150px|Teridax Diese Situation herrschte noch lange. Aber schließlich begann die Bruderschaft von Makuta, unter der Herrschaft von Miserix, die Angelegenheit in ihre Hände zu nehmen. Seit ihrer Gründung hatte die Bruderschaft mit der Liga Kooperiert und ihnen Rahi usw. an die Königreiche der Liga geschickt, aber die Barraki hatten das Maß überschritten. Die Armeen der Bruderschaft, Rahkshi, Exo-Toa und Toa, unter der Führung von Teridax, griffen die Barraki an, und überwäligten sie. Jetzt erzählten die Barraki Teridax ihren Plan, Mata Nui zu stürzen. Teridax war angewiedert von diesem Plan und verurteilte die Kriegsherren zum Tode. Dies konnte jedoch nie passieren, da Botar auftauchte und die sechs Barraki in die Grube brachte. Teridax fand erst später heraus, was das für ein Wesen gewesen war, es war ein Mitglied eines Ordens, der dem Willen des Großen Geistes folgte. Die Barraki waren in ein Gefängnis gesperrt worden, aus dem sie nie wieder freigelassen wurden, und verschwanden somit für lange Zeit aus der Geschichte. Die Große Zerstörung thumb|132px Dadurch, dass die Liga der Sechs Königreiche nun nicht mehr existierte, gab es nun keine richtige Ordnung mehr und das Chaos brach im Universum aus, diese Unordnung erreichte schließlich auch Metru Nui. Diese Zeit wird als die Große Zerstörung bezeichnet. Diese Periode dauterte an die 500 Jahre. Der Anfang war ein Bürgerkrieg, und eröffnete dadurch eine dunkle Zeit für das Universum. Die Matoraner arbeiteten nicht mehr und wurden zunehmend Krimineller. Durch dies alles wurde der Große Geist immer schwächer. Nach 400 Jahren Krieg griff die Bruderschaft von Makuta ein um dem ein Ende zu setzen. Die Bruderschaft von Makuta nahm die Matoranischen Unruhestifter fest und beruhigte die Situation. Die Unruhestifter wurden auch in die Grube geschickt. Dadurch wurden die Matoraner der Bruderschaft von Makuta, die unter Teridax´ Leitung war, immer misstrauischer. Kanohi Ignika – Die Maske des Lebens thumb|left|132px|Kanohi IgnikaLeider waren die Folgen der Großen Zerstörung drastischer als man dachte. Mata Nui war durch das Chaos so sehr geschwächt worden, dass er jetzt im Sterben lag. Deshalb musste Toa Jovan mit seinem Team zum Herz des Südlichen Kontinents, zu dem Vulkan Mount Valmai. Darunter gab es ein Labyrinth, darin gab es viele Prüfungen. Schließlich erreichten sie die Kammer des Lebens und fanden die Kanohi Ignika - Die Maske des Lebens. Sie war von den Großen Wesen vor langer Zeit geschmiedet worden und wartete nun auf ihren Vorboten. Die Toa nahmen die Kanohi, aber jeder, der nicht dazu bestimmt war sie zu berühren trug schreckliche Konsequenzen davon. Die Gruppe reiste vermutlich zum Herz des Unviersums, nach Karda Nui. Der Toa der bestimmt war die Ignika zu tragen setzte sie, mit bedauern auf. Seine Lebensenergie wurde von der Maske aufgesaut und in den Großen Geist gesteckt. Dies veranlasste die Toa aus Jovan´s Team, die Maske, aus Furcht, sofort wieder zurück in die Kammer des Lebens zu bringen. Das gesamte Team ging aus Angst, nur Jovan blieb und wurde zu einem Turaga. Er lies sich bei den Matoranern nieder die in der Nähe von Mount Valmai lebten – seine Bestimmung erfüllte sich und die völlige Zerstörung des Universums wurde verhindert. Fehlende Zeit thumb|135px|Turaga DumeJahrtausende später begann der Orden von Mata Nui mehrere Av-Matoraner im ganzen Universum zu verteilen. So gelangte der Av-Matoraner Takua nach Metru Nui. Er war jedoch als Ta-Matoraner getarnt. Mata Nui löschte dann die Erinnerungen der Matoraner, an die Zeit vor und während ihrer Verteilung. Mehr als 40.000 Jahre später wurde ein einsamer Turaga namens Dume als Stadtleiter von Metru Nui ernannt. Er war schon seit 2.000 ein treuer Toa gewesen und herrschte gerecht und vernünftig über Metru Nui. Unter der Leitung von Turaga Dume, wurde Metru Nui zu einem Zentrum der Innovation und Erfindung. Die Archive von Onu-Metru, ein Massives Museum und Verzeichnis aller bekannten Arten und Objekte im Universum wurde erweitert und verbessert. Neue Technologien, wie zum Beispiel die Kanoka-Disks, wurden zusammen mit verbesserten Methoden um Kanohi-Masken zu schmieden erfunden. Sicherheit und Frieden wurden mit der Erfindung von Gesetzes Roboter-Truppen aufrechterhalten. Ein Onu-Matoraner namens Nuparu war verantwortlich für die Gestaltung dieser neuen Polizei Truppen, zuerst erfand er die Kralhi, die später durch die effektiveren Vahki ersetzt wurden. Angriff des Kanohi Drachen Die Dunklen Jäger, die von dem Mysteriösen Wesen, namens der Schattige geführt wurde, gewann immer mehr an Einfluss. Gewinnsüchtig, diebisch und mörderisch handelnd, wurden die Jäger von ihrer eigenen Gier, Ehrgeiz und Durst nach Macht getrieben. Aus diesem Grund wollte der Schattige Metru Nui, die Stadt des Reichtums und der Sitz der Matoraner-Zivilisation beherrschen. Deshalb begannen die Dunklen Jäger zu versuchen Metru Nui zu beherrschen. Die Jäger schickten drei ihrer Mitglieder, Reidak, Vezok und Avak aus, um den Kanohi-Drachen zu befreien und ihn nach Metru Nui zu hetzen. thumb|left|181px|Der Kanohi-Drache Der Drache, der seit Jahrtausenden in einem Eisgefängnis tief im inneren des Silbersees gelebt hatte, war nun erzürnt. Er fühlte die Energie der Quellen von Metru Nui und schlich heimlich auf die Insel. Er führte seinen verzögerten Anfriff auf Metru Nui fort, indem er die Großen Gebäude und Türme beschädigte. Schließlich lies er sich in dem Großen Heizofen von Ta-Metru nieder. Aus verzweiflung sandte Turaga Dume Nachrichten in alle Welt aus, in denen er um Hilfe bat. Seine Hilferufe wurden von elf Toa, darunter, Tuyet, Naho, Lhikan, Nidhiki und vier andere Toa des Eises, wahrgenommen. Sie kamen nach Metru Nui und retteten Turaga Dume vor drei dunklen Jäger, die versuchten ihn zu erpressen. Sie verlangeten von ihm, ihnen eine Basis auf Metru Nui zu bauen. Die Dunklen Jäger flohen schließlich und ließen die Toa alleine zurück um dem Kanohi-Drachen alleine gegenüber zu stehen. Und nach einem langen und anstrengenden Kampf, triumphierten sie. Die vier Toa des Eises froren den Kanohi-Drachen in einen Eisblock ein, was der Zerstörung ein einmaliges Ende setzte. Der besiegte Drache wurde auf die Insel Xia gebracht, wo er den Vortixx in Gefangenschaft gegeben wurde. Die elf Toa beschlossen dann, in der Stadt zu bleiben um sie gegen die wachsende Bedrohung der Dunklen Jäger zu verteidigen. Tuyets Verrat thumb|150px|Toa Lhikan Während dieser Zeit, fast dreitausend Jahre vor der Erschaffung der Toa Inika, geschahen drei unerklärliche Morde an Matoranern in Metru Nui. Zu dieser Zeit, waren Toa Lhikan, Nidhiki und Tuyet die einzigen verbliebenen Toa in der Stadt. Alle Opfer wurden mit einer Tafel, auf der Toa Tuyet, eingeritzt war gefunden. Tuyet, die Toa des Wassers, reagierte auf Lhikan’s Untersuchungen indem sie bekanntgab, dass die Dunklen Jäger hinter ihr her waren, und glaubten, dass sie ein Mächtiges Artefakt besaß – den Nui-Stein. Tuyet bestritt ihn zu haben, und erzählte Lhikan auch, dass sie, sie erpresst hatten, dass falls sie den Nui-Stein nicht in ein paar Tagen hergab mehr Matoraner sterben würden. Jeder Mord war ein Teil des Countdowns. Am nächsten Tag begegneten und fingen Lhikan und Nidhiki drei Jäger. Doch trotz ihres Erfolges, wurde ein weiterer Matoraner getötet. Nidhiki wurde klar, dass Tuyet die Mörderin war, und Lhikan ging sofort um ihr gegenüber zu treten. Dann gestand Tuyet, dass sie es in der Tat getan hatte, den Nui-Stein besaß, und seine Macht benutzte Toa Energie zu absorbieren um ihre Elementaren Kräfte zu verbessern. Sie attackierte Lhikan, beabsichtigend ihre Kräfte zu benutzen um sich selbst als alleiniger Herrscher von Metru Nui zu befördern. Glücklicherweise konnten Nidhiki und Lhikan sie besiegen und den Stein vernichten. Tuyet wurde inhaftiert und während ihrer Gefangenschaft, so heißt es, wurde sie von dem so genannten Botar besucht, denn sie verschwand aus der Geschichte, in eine ewige Haft in der Grube geschickt. Eines Tages, kamen plötzlich viele seltsame Meeres Kreaturen auf Metru Nui an. Die Vahki führten sie zu einer Höhle unter dem Archiv, wo sie heimlich studiert, von den Archivaren Whenua, Onepu und Mavrah, wurden. Aber die Meeres Kreaturen wuchsen unruhig, und beschädigten einen Großteil der Archive. Turaga Dume ordnete an sie zu vertreiben aber die Kreaturen flohen in die Stadt, angeführt von Mavrah, der eine große Leidenschaft für die Kreaturen hatte. Der Toa-Dunkle Jäger Krieg Danach wollte der Schattige, Anführer der Dunklen Jäger, eine Basis für seine Gewinnsüchtige Organisation in Metru Nui einrichten. Aber, Dume weigerte sich, wissend, dass die Dunklen Jäger eine finstere Gruppe waren. Diese Ablehnung führte zu einem großen Krieg zwischen den Toa und den Dunklen Jägern, mit Toa Lhikan als Führer der Toa Truppen. Der Krieg wurde tapfer gekämpft und viele Toa gaben ihr Leben für Metru Nui. Aber letztendlich überwiegende die Zahl der Dunklen Jäger die gegen sie kämpften. Während dieser unberechenbarer Zeit überzeugte ein Dunkler Jäger namens Lariska Toa Nidhiki seine anderen Brüder zu verraten und den Dunklen Jägern beizustehen. Nidhiki stimmte schließlich ein und machte einen Deal mit Lariska, denkend, dass er bald in der Lage wäre die Stadt zu regieren die er einst beschütze. Der Verräterische Nidhiki brachte jetzt die anderen Toa zu Wort, welche die Dunklen Jäger in einer Basis in einer Schlucht in der Region Po-Metru, aufstellten. Eine schneller, harter Angriff, sagte er, und der Krieg wäre vorbei. Angeführt von Lhikan, drangen die Toa in die Schlucht ein, nur um die Dunklen Jäger in einem Hinterhalt zu haben. Glücklicherweise wusste Lhikan von Nidhiki's Verrat und bei seinem Signal, stiegen Hunderte von Toa von den Gipfeln der Canyonwänden, und umschlossen die Dunklen Jäger. Lhikan ließ seine Feinde ehrenvoll gehen, über den Bedingungen, dass sie nie wieder nach Metru Nui kamen und, dass sie Nidhiki mit sich nehmen. Als Dunkler Jäger bildete Nidhiki Dunkle Jäger auf der Basisinsel der Dunklen Jäger aus. Es war hier, wo er Krekka traf, ein großer klotziger brutaler Jäger. Der Schattige stellte sie bald als ein Team zusammen, zuversichtlich, dass Krekka den Befehlen des Schattigen folgen würde, während Nidhiki ihn verraten konnte, wie er die Toa verraten hatte. Diese Partnerschaft ging für eine lange Zeit weiter, beide Jäger vertrugen sich mit den Geschäften des anderen, bis sich eines Tages eine Fremde namens Roodaka der Insel der Jäger näherte, auf der Suche nach Ausbildung von den Dunklen Jägern. Nidhiki näherte sich ihr, bot ihr sein Talent im Austausch, dass sie ihm half sich selbst von dem Griff der Jäger zu befreien an, weil er ermüdet von seinem Leben in dieser Organisation war. Roodaka, die ein unehrliches und verräterisches Wesen war, verwendete heimlich den Bericht von Nidhiki’s Unzufriedenheit um sich ihr Training bei dem Schattigen zu kaufen. Doch der Anführer der Dunklen Jäger forderte mehr, und erzählte ihr, dass Nidhiki von seinen Träumen ein für alle mal „Toa“ zu sein abgeschnitten werden musste. Roodaka verwendete dann ihre Rhotuka Fähigkeiten gegen Nidhiki, und mutierte ihn in eine abscheuliche vierbeinige Kreatur, was ihn seiner elementaren Kräfte beraubte und ihm keine andere Wahl lies, als sich dem Willen der Dunklen Jägern zu unterwerfen. Die Korruption der Bruderschaft von Makuta In der Zeit, in der die Bruderschaft von Makuta noch eine edle und ehrliche Organisation war, lebten die sechs Toa Hagah als Leibwächter von Makuta Teridax. Schon bald erfuhren sie, dass die Bruderschaft in der Tat plante die Matoraner zu versklaven und die Kontrolle über das Matoraner-Universum zu erhalten. Die sechs Toa konfrontierten Teridax, und es gelang ihnen ihn zu besiegen, indem sie den Makuta sehr schwächten. Zu dieser Zeit, verlies Iruini die Toa Hagah, in der Annahme, dass sie zu viel Zeit verbrachten, große Feinde, anstatt kleinere welche die Matoraner plagten, zu bekämpfen.thumb|150px|Norik und IruiniKurz nach seiner Abreise, wurden vier der fünf Toa von Roodaka mitgenommen, aber Norik konnte der Gefangennahme entkommen. Er suchte Iruini, und zusammen gingen die beiden um ihre Brüder Toa ausfindig zu machen und die Kanohi Avohkii von der Bruderschaft zu stehlen. In Destral angekommen, kämpften sie sich bis zu einer Festung vor, wo sie ihre Teammitglieder, von Roodaka in „Rahaga“ mutiert, fanden. Dann erschien Roodaka und mutierte auch die restlichen Toa in Rahaga, aber sie schafften es die Avohkii aus der Festung zu stehlen und nach Metru Nui zu fliehen. Bald nach, schlug Teridax Mata Nui, indem er ihn mit einem Virus infizierte, der den Großen Geist schließlich ins Koma fallen lies. Eine kurze Zeit später, wurde Dume gefangen genommen und heimlich von Teridax ersetzt. Er brachte seinen Rahi Vogel, Nivawk mit um die Stadt auszuspionieren. Während er sich als Turaga von Metru Nui ausgab, plante Teridax der neue Retter der Matoraner zu werden, indem er ihre Erinnerungen löschte. Um einige seiner ziele zu verwirklichen rief er drei Dunklen Jägern auf: Krekka, Nidhiki und Eliminator. Unter der Verkleidung von Dume, sandte er viele Toa auf Missionen außerhalb von Metru Nui auf von der sie nie wieder zurückkamen (Der Dunkle Jäger Eliminator tötete viele von ihnen), bis nur noch Lhikan in der Stadt zurückblieb. Lhikan hegte verdachte und erschuf sechs neue Toa-Steine. Quellen *Birth of a Dark Hunter *The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet *Legenden von Metru Nui *Bionicle Adventures *Bionicle Legenden 1: Stadt der Verlorenen Kategorie:Metru Nui